Pretty Cure All Stars: The Lake and the Moon
by arcaris
Summary: The Precures is in trouble again. How to defeat a silvery creature? We'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to it's creators and producers. This story is just a creation by the imaginative mind of the writer.**

* * *

Long ago from the ancient times, there is an unknown world between great continents that was envelope with dark aura. The environment is brimming with a natural depression. An endless wailing inside the aboriginal forest can be heard from a certain distance. Unknown creatures have been discovered living from within. Those who passed by near that area claimed to have seen those strange animal like creatures running on and off the road, then quickly hid themselves behind the bushes whenever they were spotted. Near villagers confirmed that these creatures appeared to be nocturnal since they can only be seen during midnight. They believed these animals might be just a badger or a bandicoot, but many disbelieve their analysis. Some claimed it to be some kind of a dog, since every full moon, they hear countless howling from that forest. No one knows how deep that region that cloaked in shadows. It was so dark that even the light from the sun couldn't get through due to its thick dim clouds atmosphere. Its surroundings become more horrendous as the night falls. Adventurers challenge themselves of exploring what lies inside the world of menace and beyond, but none of them were able to return. And so, people that time believed that that world is full of evil.

"This story is hard to believe y'know!" Akane said while holding the book on her hand. Doubted like there is actually some kind of a world like that exists. Miyuki contradicted her and cited about the existence of Märchenland. She agreed and nodded.

Miyuki and her friends are currently in the middle of their group study. Yayoi shown them a mysterious book that she found while walking at the alley. The book pertain the power of the moon. No author's name written on it. It's kind of worn. Some of the notes have faded and few of its pages have been torn.

"You're might be right Akane-san. Although, dogs do howls at night, and the most well-known from the canine family are the wolves who howls under the moon. Such stories usually connected with werewolves and they stalked at night to devour human." Reika said.

Reika is pertaining to a myth about the shapeshifter that can transfer uncontrollably from human form to wolf form. Hence, they are called werewolves. These fearsome and powerful creatures are driven to kill anyone at anything they encounter, regardless of their relationship as humans. Yayoi is all hyped up with her story.

"But the book said nothing about the werewolves, Reika." Nao commented. Reika thought about it, too. Candy wasn't sure about the origin of the story either, so the question left hanging in air.

"That thing is just another story y'know! I think we should take a little air. We've been doin' studyin' for hours! Why won't we all take a little walk outside?" Akane recline herself to the floor, stretching her arms and legs.

"That's a great idea! What do you think guys? Reika-chan?" Miyuki's persuasiveness pushes Reika to end their studying, and later she agrees. They pack their notes and belongings, and headed outside the house. They've decided to go to the grocery store to buy some snacks.

On their way, while in the middle of their conversation, they felt a sudden movement from the ground. They're searching at the source of the tremor. Suddenly, a giant silvery creature appears standing in all four that looks like an ancient Chinese lion, looking on them. Its liquified substance body make it a formidable foe. The creature roared up in the air. The sky gradually turned gray, the grasses and plants slowly withered, and an excitement build up in the wind causes a sudden change in the weather. The creature's eyes gleamed in dark reddish orange color and cast a glance at them. "Precure, Smile Charge!" They yelled. In seconds, the team transformed. "Let's go guys!" Cure Happy lead her team. Candy hid herself to safety.

The silvery creature swayed and slashes its right front and hits the ground, thrashing the dirt all over. It shoves its paw to the ground and sends up high that the rocks started to rain all over. The Precures scattered to avoid the monster's rampage. They've engaged a counterattack by hitting it with a punch and kick simultaneously. The creature was pushed back with their strike. Their melee combat seemed not to work on it.

"That monster is a real troublesome, lemme' get him. Precure, Sunny Fire!" A blazing flame hit the creature. Its body reacted as if it was melting apart. Their hope for the creatures defeat was far from what they have expected. The creature returned to its original form and turned. They jumped off to evade its tail. "Let me try!" Cure Peace called. Cure Beauty insists Cure Peace to not to use her power against the monster. She concluded that the structure of the creature's body is made out of silver in a liquid substance. Her basis, after Cure Sunny hits it with fire power. This type of metal has the highest electrical and thermal conductivity. It needs high temperature to dissolve a metal.

"But how can we defeat that one?" Cure Peace asked.

"Let me search for its weaknesses. For now, let's take this monster somewhere else safe for battle."

The Precures runs and jumps off away from the city. The silvery creature followed them. The entire place look so gloomy from above and all the people were frozen. While finding a safe place for battles, they ended up choosing the beach eventually. They landed at the shore, and the silvery creature followed them, pound itself to the sand, causing the ground to shake. The sound from the roaring sea breaks the commotion for a moment. The creature is standing in front of them, watching them carefully.

"What are we going to do?" Cure March asked.

"I'll try to freeze that thing using the water from the sea. I need everyone's help to do this." Cure Beauty said.

Everyone agrees. Cure Happy and Cure Peace distracted the silvery creature by luring it closer to the sea. Cure Sunny and Cure March went behind the creature's back. They kicked the creature's hind legs, making it to fall to the sand. Cure Happy and Cure Peace punch the side of the creature, sending it to the water. Cure Beauty used Beauty Blizzard and she aimed the glittering beam of ice onto the water, freezing the area where the creature is immersed.

"I'm not sure how long the ice can hold it and I still can't find its weaknesses. But, I am ascertaining that this monster can be only defeated by fire in highest temperature. It needs to exceed the melting point to melt it completely. And..." While Cure Beauty explains the properties of the silver, the others wonder off in space.

"We're not talking about science here, ain't ya?" Cure Sunny concerned. Cure Beauty wink and realized she completely got carried away by her own analysis.

Cure Peace stared at the frozen creature. She focused her vision on its face until something shiny stone like ornament attached to its chest caught her eyes. She called their attention and told them to look at the monster. They are trying to identify at the ornament, but the creature is all covered with thick ice. It looks like a gem or some sort. It would be difficult to know the shiny stone on its chest that way. If they are going to defrost it, the creature will be freed.

Suddenly, the girls got bothered by a strange and disturbing howling sound that is coming from afar. It doesn't seem to belong from the frozen creature. It was totally immobilized. They're tracking the sound as possible.

"Aka! Look over there!" Cure Sunny pointed her finger up in the sky. Something is heading towards them. In a blink of an eye, the unknown thing crashes to the frozen silvery creature. The impact spattered the water everywhere mix with shattered ice. The silvery creature was released from being frozen. What a terrible turn of events. The Smile Precure now is in dilemma after seeing two creatures standing in front of them. The other creature has the same characteristics just like the other one, but in much darker appearance.

"Hey guys! We're sorry about that! Things happened unexpectedly, you see!" Someone yelled out. The Smile Precure turned around and they saw their friends coming at them. "Cure Heart!" Cure Happy cried. Dokidoki Precure was after the other silvery creature in darker shade, taking a shape of an ancient dog. Cure Sword hit the silvery creature so hard that it was sent up flying in the sky. "Don't they look like the same?" Cure Sunny wondered.

The two silvery creature fused together making it bigger and fiercer. It sends its liquid like tentacles and it aims to the Precures. The Precures were able to evade the attack, except for Cure Happy and Cure Heart, caught up by surprise. Both of them got wrapped up with the creature's tentacles. It rashly pulls them over and gradually they are being absorbed by its liquified metallic body. Cure Happy and Cure Heart struggles for their life, but they can't do anything to its malleable capability. In seconds, they both disappeared. As for the other Precures tried to retrieve them back, the silvery creature escaped from the battle by burying itself to the ground. Their friends now worry about their safety. The disappearance of the silvery creature along with Cure Happy and Cure Heart made them frantic.

The earth became lively again and everything returned back to normal. All the people are unaware with what is happening at that time. They are clueless about the creatures' origin and what are they going to do with the captured Precures. The news spread among all of the Precures. The same incident happened to their friends as well, except to the first generations. They haven't heard any news from them. They recall all the remaining Precures and course a plan to save their friends.

Tsubomi woke up on the ground writhing in pain. Her side feels excruciating, but she manage to get up somehow. She finds herself lying at the mossy ground. She has no idea where in the part of the world she could be. As she observes the surroundings, she had a conclusion that she might be inside of a forest. A gloomy, misty, messy and creepy forest. The sounds coming from the tiny insects chirp all over. There's a pond but it was tainted by a dark looking moss. Despite of the existence of the water, all the trees looks withered. None holds a single leaf on every branch, except those loosely vines hanging in every twigs.

She couldn't find Shypre and the others around. Tsubomi yells out to know if there is any other person around aside her, but no one replied. Rather, her voice just echoes to the empty space back to her. She's about to lose hope and her loneliness and sadness starts to grow, until someone yell back in a crackly voice. A man reveals himself behind a hollowed tree that made Tsubomi got surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Guess ya lost, I is right?" A little man looks old, have round freckled face covered with long gray beard that touches his chest, pointy ears, gradually thick curved eyebrows, short limbs and wears an old tunic. He's holding a machete on his right hand and a rack sack on his left.

"Yes! But, uhmm...who are you?"

"Think I is elf or sort. Come! Others wait ya."

"Who? Hey! Wait for me!"

Not knowing what to do, Tsubomi followed the little man all the way to the misty forest. The little man kept silent the whole time. Tsubomi wanted to talk to him, but could find a way to start a conversation. He just keeps moving forward, not even bother turning back to check on her. The little man is walking too fast that Tsubomi is getting way behind. She was having difficulty passing every path crowded with logs, grasses and vines on the ground. It's a bit wild due to the exposed roots from the withered trees. The little man stopped walking and turned to check on her. He smirks and continued to walk. She tries to catch up.

After a tiring long walk, they finally reach their destination. A small house underneath the tall tree and it is made out of rocks. Smoke coming out from the chimney and there's a light inside. As they reached the house, the little man hold the door knob, face her, and gave her a sullen look as he welcome her.

"Yelp! Here ya all! Juz' try not mess around, ya hear? This house ain't big for the bunch of ya." The little man grunt. As he opened the door, Tsubomi saw Nozomi and Megumi inside the house eating fruits.

"What is that you are eating?" Ask Tsubomi.

"It looks like a mango to me." Nozomi said while munching the fruit.

"This things smells but the taste isn't bad at all." Megumi said.

"What is that?" Tsubomi asks full of curiosity.

"Ya holding mangopy. Ya one peachopus."

They were glad to see each other. Tsubomi sat on the table and ate some fruits. The little man asked them where they are from. As Megumi explain about the world where they live, the little man wonder about the existence of the said planet. He had never heard a place called Earth.

"This world I is know. This me home. I live here since me birth. I have others' lives here, now they gone years ago, think I."

"So, you have friends before?" Nozomi asked.

"Ya! Long, long years."

"By the way, what's your name? You haven't told us yet. And what is this fruit?" Megumi ask while eating a fruit looks like a banana.

"They name me Shortagranger. That is springnana." He snorted.

"Uhmm...well, you are short." Nozomi blurted.

"Nozomi-chan!" Tsubomi exclaimed. Nozomi tongue out.

"No. She right. I is little. But am no weak. Me fight bullies!" The little man growled.

"Fighting is bad." Tsubomi stated.

"I think you got the wrong idea Tsubomi-chan. By the way, Shortagranger, What does granger means?" Megumi asks.

"Ya all ask too many. Just shut ya piehole and gulp up those and all ya get lost." He grunted. The little man stomp his feet as he approach the door, slammed the door and left the house. They watch him as he left wondering about his huffing. The girls then open up a discussion about the creature they fought before ended up in unknown world. It all happens that they have the same incident at the same day. The question is do all the Precures have been sent to the dark forest? They wish to see the others if only they know where to find them.

The little man walks through the dense forest carrying his machete on his back. Taking the path is quite difficult for the others to pass especially for the newbie's, but not for someone like him. He has been living for almost a lifetime, so he's used to this kind of environment.

He reaches the center of the forest. Within that place lies a wide lake and it seems untouched. It's so pure and the water is crystal clear despite of the impurity of the surroundings. The luminous moon bathed the water and shine like a pearl and it glows so mysteriously. This is the only area where the moon's reflection can be seen beautifully. But ever since the dark forest was created, it has never been touch by sun rays.

A four eyed black bird perch on the branch of the tree. It stares the little man in depth. The little man looked at it as well. The eyes of the bird shine in bright red. The bird spreads its four wings and a dark aura emits the entire body. The little man talked to it in sharp crackle voice.

"Me got goods. Ya release all them! Promise ya did!" The little man demanded.

 **NOT UNTIL I SEE THEM. HOW MANY OF DID YOU CAPTURED?**

"Got drei. Now! Ya promise!"

 **HMM... YOU STILL GOT A LONG WAY TO GO. ONCE YOU GAVE THEM ALL TO ME, ALL THE TREASURE WILL BE YOURS. HAVE YOU SEEN THE REST OF THEM?**

"Tell ya not! Me not want dough! Need I is kind! Me give ya vow. Where are they?"

 **PERSISTENT FOOL, AREN'T YOU? THEN BRING THEM ALL TO THE SKULL CAVE. YOUR PRIZE AWAITS THERE. IF YOU EVER BETRAY ME, YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**

The black bird flew away to the direction of the moon. The little man is trembling with fear and anger. He knows well what will happen if he disobey his nemesis. He really wished he could tell the girls the cause of this phenomenon. He raised his right arm holding the machete. The large heavy knife glows to the moon's light, then everything turns bright.

Back to the house, the girls wondering where did that little man went. They decided to look for him. There is a possibility that the others might be in the same forest as them. They need to search for the others as soon as possible. They could be in danger.

The floor of the house start shaking and the furniture sways along to the tremor. That shaking is bit unusual, quite different to an ordinary earthquake. They head outside and the silvery creature reappear again in a form of a bull. They escaped going through the back of the house. The creature followed them. Before they could get away, the creature already reached, standing in front of them, watching with intimidating eyes.

"What should we do?" Tsubomi is quivering.

"Don't worry! We can do this! Let's fight that thing if that's what it wants." Nozomi gave them an energetic pitch, stretch her arms and made a fist.

"But without Shypre, I can't turn into Precure."

"Then leave this thing to us. Just hide somewhere safe Tsubomi-chan. Nozomi-chan and I will fight him."

"Alright! It's decided."

Nozomi and Megumi transformed into Precure. The silvery creature raises its foot and smashes the large paws to the ground. The bout has been engage between them.

Somewhere in another part of the dark forest, Hibiki, together with Mana and Haruka, is somewhat having a trouble finding their way out of the jumbled place as usual. They keep calling out the names of their friends everywhere they go. They waited for any response until they are out of earshot. They could only hear nothing but the chirping sound coming from the insects. They continue walking until they reached the edge of a cliff. They have no any idea that they are walking on the mountain the whole time.

"Are we in the mountain? Or maybe we're standing at the hill." Haruka doubted.

Down there is so deep and scary. Haruka dropped a rock and it goes all the way down. They peered down and waited to rock to hit the ground, or maybe a splash from the water. But they didn't hear a single sound.

"I guess it's an endless pit. Well, we won't know if we don't go and check it out. Should we go down there?" Hibiki asks.

"It is gonna be a long way down there if we jump from up here." Mana's speculation as she's overlooking all around to the depthless base of the mountain.

"Eeeh! Do we really have to do that?" Haruka quivers.

"Of course not! Just relax. Let's find another way where we can climb down. I'm sure if there's a way in, definitely there's a way out. I'll bet my pride as a woman."

Mana saw stones bulging at the wall side of the cliff. She thought they could use those as a stair to step down the mountain. It's quite long going down before they could reach the base, and Haruka isn't confident enough to do mountain climbing. Hibiki and Mana is about to give it a try, Haruka made another option. "H-How about we transform into Precure. I-It'll be easier that way so we don't have to climb down."

"Hmm... that looks pretty hard to do instead of slowly climbing down the mountain. But then...you're right! Never thought about that. That's a great idea. But..."

"As you can see, I can't transform without Kanade..."

"And without Sharuru, I can't transform as well."

"Maybe you could give us a ramp ride?"

"Hehe! I prefer calling it a back ride Hibiki-chan. You can do it Haruka-chan!"

"Mou! Why did I ever suggest that?"

Haruka transformed into Cure Flora. Hibiki and Mana hold onto her firmly, and they jump off the cliff. Just hope they are still alive after hitting the bottom of the mountain.

In another side of the forest, Miyuki got her right foot stuck between the roots and vines. Love and Mirai have tried everything to remove the roots, but nothing works. If only they have an axe with them or anything to cut the roots, it should be easier to remove Miyuki from being tangled.

They heard something moving behind the trees. The crackle from the footsteps, stomping every twigs sounded like a creepy creaking wheel sound. A little man shows himself to them. His holding a machete on his left hand and he wears an old wood cutter's clothe. He has a long gray beard touching his chest, wearing an old English boots, a rope wrap around his left shoulder, and holding a sack to his right hand.

"Is ye stuck up, kiddo? Am give ye rump a lift." The little man cut the root and helped Miyuki out from being clamped by the roots.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?"

"Am Choppistrunk. Yat called by am fambly. Ye galz outta here very quick. Ye ain't know what is in here." The little man chuckle. They couldn't get what he says. He may look scary but he seemed kind and friendly.

"How can we get out of this creepy place? We've been walking around here for hours. It's like we're walking in circle." Love concerned.

"Is there a way out here?" Mirai asked.

"Am betcha know ye is loosing ye beans but there's no way out. Am been here forever. Am no seen exire yet."

"Do you mean an exit?" Miyuki said.

"If ye'll what ye call it kiddo. You is follow am. Am know safe place."

Still confused by his words, they followed him all the way through the dark forest. After a few minutes, they have reached an old nipa house that was covered with tendrils. The little man welcomed them and he offered them the fruits that only exist at the misty garden inside the dark forest. The fruits seems like it has been harvested for days. It smelled of the rotten fruit reeks in the house. The shapes, looks and sizes are quite different than they usually knew.

"Is this strawberry?" Miyuki holds the cube with black spots pink fruit.

"Yat is dice-o-berry kiddo. Ye is eat it, not play it. It tastes good. Gobble some."

"How about to this one?" Mirai holding the stem attached to the oval shaped red fruit.

"Watch ye kiddo. Yat thing quite is dangerous to play, but save to eat. Yat is grenadocherry. Juz' try not throw it. Yat baby booms hard."

"Wah! Y-You don't say!" Mirai

The little man introduces all the fruits displayed at the table. They suddenly felt hungry after seeing all the fruits. The looks and smells of the food didn't matter; they just eat everything with their hearts delight.

"So, where is this misty garden you were talking about?" Love asked.

"Ye is want me to tell ye? Alrighty! Ye is follow Choppistrunk. Am show you the way."

Cure Dream and Cure Lovely continues battling with the silvery creature. Just like before, their attack doesn't have any effect to its liquified substance body. It keeps absorbing their attack. Tsubomi is watching them from behind.

Cure Lovely used her Rising Sword and cut the creature in half. It may stop its movement but that alone is not enough to defeat the wight. It recombined and grows more vicious than before. The creature gored Cure Lovely and tossed her onto the trees. It came after her and pummeled her down to the ground. Cure Dream aided Cure Lovely and she kicked the creature out away from her. The silvery creature got cast away from them. It shook its head and came back to its senses. At that time, it spotted Tsubomi, who is hiding behind the withered tree. She gasped after seeing the silvery creature is looking at her way. In a split second, it dashes towards her.

"Hold it right there!" Cure Dream and Cure Lovely yelled. They protected Tsubomi by punching the side chest of the silvery creature. "Thank you very much guys!" Tsubomi said in relief. The creature stood up, opened its mouth wide and charges a blazing bluish flame beam like energy. It breathes out a massive energy beam onto them. Cure Lovely block it with her Lovely Shield to give time for Cure Dream to take Tsubomi to a safe place. As Cure Lovely endures the heat emitting beam from the silvery creature, Cure Dream helped her out by attacking the creature with her Shooting Star attack. The silvery creature got thrown to the withered trees. The creature rose up once again, but it withdraws from the battle.

"What was that, just now?" Cure Lovely said. The three wondered why the creature suddenly left even though they haven't done anything to weaken it.

The little man named Choppistrunk had shown the girls his garden where he cultivates the crops. The girls were amazed with awe after seeing all the crops looks lively despite of not getting enough sunshine. The garden is more like a farm. But Choppistrunk prefer calling the place as a garden. They wander the garden by walking through the dirt path. There are so many plants with unusual looks and unusual sizes, including the withered trees that surrounds the garden is kind of odd as well. The trees can bare fruits without any leaves.

"Is that even possible?" Tsubomi wondered.

"Ye is seeing right. Here is everything possible. Am is thankful for the blessings from Dieu."

"Dew?" Miyuki is imagining a water droplet hanging on a leaf.

"I believe it's Dieu, it means God." Mirai said.

"Whaddya ever ye call that. Am is receive make am truly thankful. Am lived with am fambly. am work with granger friends."

"You have friends before?" Love asks.

"Ye betcha! Am have good friend. His name Shortagranger. The old bean sow seeds here for years. When he disappears, Am left caring the garden."

"So, where is this friend of yours now?" Mirai asks.

"Not know. Am got separated for decades. But am reckon he is still here. Am feeling his presence. But he is no show."

"Then let's all go and look for him." Miyuki said.

"Bite sniffing shoe! This dark forest is huge kiddo. Ye'll get lost if ye'll is not know where to go."

"Don't worry. I'm sure some of our friends are somewhere near. I believe some of them already met your friend. Let's not lose hope without even trying."

"Miyuki-chan is right. Let's all look for them and get our happiness back. It's all-or-nothing. Right Mirai-chan!"

"Right!"

"Ye kiddos are weird, but am like ye guts. Ye cannot walk without scorgere. Am give you hand."

The girls together with Choppistrunk left the house after packing things they might think is useful while traveling the dark forest. The question is, how long before they could meet their friends? Inside the dark forest is like a maze. Once trapped inside, the chances of surviving is uncertain.

Back on earth, their friends still have not figured out about the disappearance of the silvery creature, along with their friends, and the other group of Precure is no show. Everyone had had their life twisted in a wicked ambience. Can they beat someone at their own game?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to it's creators and producers. This story is just a creation by the imaginative mind of the writer.**

* * *

Shortagranger returned to his house and hang his machete at the loosely hook attached on the wall outside. The girls are no longer around. But he seemed not troubled to the disappearance of Tsubomi, Megumi and Nozomi. Rather, he just walked inside, crossed his arms on his chest and shrugged, and breathes out a sigh. He might have an idea where they could be. Even though he careless to what will happen to the girls, he still need to follow and find them as possible. He grabs some of the fruits on the table, placing it all in a satchel and headed outside. Grabbing his machete on his right hand and went to the woods once again.

In the meantime, Hibiki, Mana and Haruka have lost their way inside the eerie nature. They have been walking for hours but couldn't find the exit. Hibiki scratches her nape making sigh wondering how far they got. The girls are a bit tired of walking around at the darkest part of forest.

"Should we take another route?" Mana pointing her finger farther to the left.

"Hmmm... Maybe! Won't we get lost again?" Haruka doubted.

"I think we should go. But would that be okay?" Hibiki a bit concerned.

"It's okay! We won't know if we don't try. All we have to do is follow that stream that runs through the field. There must be a river at the end. I'm positively sure that's our way out." Mana exclaimed.

"Hmm... Alright! Let's go! I bet that's where the exit lies. I'm betting my pride as a woman for this." Hibiki said.

Beyond all the doubts, the girls continue taking the path of uncertainty. Escaping from the forest is pretty far-fetched. The forest might be crawling with nasty creatures that would blindly attack them, or unknowingly get separated to one another inside the misty forest with no chance of returning. But as Hibiki and Mana's ego is concerned, they lifted their feet and keep on moving forward. Haruka followed them.

They spend another long period of time walking and hardly searching for the exit. They couldn't believe they have survived that great fall. The mossy ground somehow cushioned them. Uncertain to where the traverse path may lead them, they just keep on moving, venturing off the unknown. But the place is totally uninhabitant. There wasn't any good sight to see at first and not nature friendly even. The withered trees look much more alive due to the presence of darkness and are a bit creepier up close. They felt like they are being watch.

"Ah! Do you know what is an ent?" Mana made a query.

"I've never heard of that." Hibiki said.

"Well, they are the oldest creatures in middle-earth. People say ents are scary due to their massive size and appearance, but they are fairly peaceful creatures. They become wild once provoke." Mana said.

"So, are you saying that those trees are as the same as those ents? Hibiki said.

"I hope they're not that bad, aren't they?" Haruka said.

"Hehehe! We haven't seen one since we came here, so don't worry. We never wish to come here in the first place. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're right! Let's go for it!" Haruka said.

"Go for what?" Hibiki wondered.

While they are in the middle of a chit chat, something moved behind the trees. The rustles from the grasses creeps them out. Haruka jumps a mile as the silvery creature show itself, gazing at them through the trees.

"You've got to be kidding! We have no time to fight that thing. Mana-chan! Haruka-chan!"

"Let's get out of here fast." Mana said.

"Wait! It may be impossible for me to do this, but I'll give it a shot. I'll buy some time. You guys go ahead. I'll follow you later." Haruka grab her Princess Perfume and the Dress Up Key, and she transformed into Cure Flora. She distracted the silvery creature as Hibiki and Mana run away from the site. As much as they wanted to help Cure Flora, with their condition, they couldn't do much of a thing just for their own. They have attested the creature capabilities, and they all know Cure Flora won't stand a chance against the silvery creature all by herself. Cure Flora insists them to run away immediately. They run all the way through the forest leaving the creature in the hands of Cure Flora.

Cure Flora attack the silvery creature with her Rose Tourbillon. "It's no good. It's not working at all!" She thought to herself. The silvery creature form itself into a huge ball rolling up in the air. It drops down hard to the ground thrashing all over the area. It keeps pounding itself to the swampy grasses. Cure Flora dodge the creature's pounding, doing crazy evasion until her right foot got caught by a loosely roots from the withered tree. She got stumbled, hitting her face down to the soil. She struggled removing her foot from the roots. The silvery creature bounces up and spins in the air rapidly, then descending down to Cure Flora. Before it could hit Cure Flora, a bright light suddenly bursts not far from them. She got her eyes closed as the light flashes from the yonder. The silvery creature got blind and distracted. It drops off to the ground and its compound body becomes distorted. The creature left the area immediately to prevent its body from completely disfigurement. The light vanished as the creature left. She heard footsteps as it draws near. A little buck appears before her.

"Whaddya doin' here? Ya alone?"

Cure Flora blink as she tries to identify the one who spoke with sharp crackly voice in front of her. It's a little man carrying a machete on his left. She got mesmerized as the little man approach her.

"Gotcha problem?" He said.

"Are you... a dwarf?" Cure Flora ask.

"Whatcha call me. Com'er! I is taking ya house."

Cure Flora couldn't quite get what he is saying and can't even understand his language, but somehow she understood what he meant. She's about to follow the little man, until she remembered Hibiki and Mana who ran to the utmost for safety.

"Wait! I have to find my friends first. I think they went that way."

The little man then followed Cure Flora. Meanwhile, Hibiki and Mana manage to get out of the maze like garden. They found themselves to an unusual place where the water is clearer, the grasses are greener and the trees are much livelier than those they saw inside the dark forest. Looking up in the sky, the moon is so round and it's very luminous. They were amazed by the moon's perfection and got dazzled by its beauty. The light from the moon reflects to the water, brightens the enclosed area.

During that time, Choppistrunk lead Love, Miyuki and Mirai all the way out of the woods. The mist slowly fades away as they continue venturing the shallow path that only the little man knows where might the others could be. He has this kind of intuition that he cannot explain and he cannot tell to the girls. Love's group keeps on following him without asking any questions. Except for one thing.

"Does this place hold some kind of magical powers or something related to sorcery?" Mirai ask.

"E? Whaddya mean? What is margic and sorchery? Am zilch about yat." Choppistrunk raises his eyebrows, rubbing his beard.

The girls stared to each other. Choppistrunk lived as a farmer for almost of his entire life. He and his fellowmen have never seen someone who uses magic before. But it seems he can sense a numinous energy within the forest, and they have these they call God who ruled them. Nevertheless, the girls explained to him about magics and how it works, and how it can turn impossible things to happen by performing special actions. Mirai grab her wand and started casting.

"Huh? Nothing happened." Mirai keep swaying her wand back and forth, but the wand doesn't glow.

"Is it broken?" Miyuki asks.

"I don't think so." Mirai wondered as she keeps swaying the wand.

"Maybe magic doesn't work here." Love said.

"Am not know ye' doin'. Ye know, Kyat, am know no bean use power such yat." Choppistrunk said.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asks.

"Ye know! Me and fambly no powers, kyat have each backs! Yat is what me live for long times."

"So, it means people who live here are all ordinary people?"

"To be exact, magics are nullified to this world."

"Ye betcha! Kyat, if one bean uses powers, it is useless here. Kyat, am know a place where is myshtical don. Am tell ye the way!"

Tsubomi, Nozomi and Megumi are once again lost somewhere in the depths of the woods. After encountering the silvery creature, they pushed their luck by entering another unknown area. A foot level thin mist covered the swampy area and it feels quite cold. The shoe tie length grass on the ground is a bit frizzy that might cause someone to trip if not careful with every step. The branches hanging down from the dead trees resemble human hand like it'll going to grab them and toss them up above. They can still clearly see the path.

They've reached the end of the forest and brought them to a place where the sky is so bright at night. The lower clouds were thick and dark under the huge luminous ball. They were amazed and temporarily frozen by the glance of its beauty. It was very eye-catching. The amusement halted by the disturbance and distracted by a rustle not far from them. They spotted four strange things that looked like a tree. Three tall trees is alive and moving and a short one.

"Those trees are moving." Tsubomi said.

"Maybe they can help us. Hey!" Nozomi enthusiastically called the tree creatures' attention. They caught her attention and looked at her way.

"Wait! Can they even understand us?" Tsubomi concerned.

"Let's give it a try to find out." Megumi said.

Hibiki, Mana and Haruka, who reverted back from Cure Flora, on the other hand, were all puzzled by those strange trees who constantly moving by their own. The other one seems to be waving at them, but they couldn't understand what they are saying. They sounded like a crying old man kneeling for food. Mana waves back at them. The little man foretell them the danger of befriending an unknown creatures that dwells in darkness. He told them not to get near those trees. They are just trying to trick them by calling their attention to lure and take them to their nest to become dinner. The other one looks like its heading on their way. The little man chopped the log and throws it to where the tree like creature is standing.

Nozomi got startled, almost got hit by a block of wood. Megumi and Tsubomi came to her to check if she's fine.

"They don't seem friendly." Megumi said.

"Maybe they got alarmed and thought that we are bad guys. They are just protecting each other. I think it's natural to act that way." Tsubomi said.

"Okay then. Let's give them a sign that we are friendly." Nozomi began making a body language to the other group.

"What do you think they are doing?" Hibiki asks.

"Hmmm... Maybe they are dancing or something." Mana said.

"Should we answer them back with a dance too?" Haruka said.

"Don't ya get fools. They'll tries to fool ya." The little man pointed his machete to the suspicious group of trees.

"I-I think the short one is angry at us, don't you think?" Tsubomi said.

"Could be." Megumi cross her arms to her chest.

As the two group conscientiously towards another, Love, Miyuki, and Mirai, along with Choppistrunk entered the same mystical place just like the rest. The moon got their attention, and they gazed the glittering water lake. Choppistrunk chuckled as he saw the girls stunned by the magical view.

"Wow! This place really is magical." Mirai said.

"Machigal ye shay! This place is myshtical. This is the only place am know things bring miracle to all here." Choppistrunk said.

"Huh? Look at those!" Miyuki pointed out her finger to the strange moving trees not far from them. Pointing alternately, there's three on the left and four at the right. They were surprised to see the leafless trees moving near the lake.

"I'd say, this place isn't just magically endowed, it's enchanted as well." Love concluded.

"Ye kind-a confused am kiddo. Kyat, ain't things like those can exist here. This is a sacred lake. Am can't understand how?" Choppistrunk noticed the small tree like creature holding a machete on its left.

"Look! Something more came out!" Megumi pointed to the newly emerge living trees. Nozomi keeps waving her hands. The other group waves back at them.

"I told you they were friendly." Nozomi said. Tsubomi and Megumi believed at Nozomi.

"There's more ents around this place. Well, are those even an ents that Mana just said earlier? They look funny." Haruka commented.

"You're right! Mana-chan is right. They do exist." Hibiki said.

"Do they? He! He! He! I got amazed too. If only Rikka is here, she'll be amazed too." Mana chuckled.

The little man makes a snort sound. He then told Haruka to defeat those tree creatures. He foretells the existence of the living trees are the cause of all this casualties inside the forest. Haruka doubted his words and refused to do his will. She thought that those trees aren't all bad since they aren't doing anything but to wiggle and wave. With all the pursuance he had done, the rejection raises his anger and compelled him to attack the other group. He raises his left hand, holding the machete, and the wind starts blowing.

The wind starts to get wild. Love, Miyuki and Mirai ask Choppistrunk about those they believe were enchanted trees. He couldn't answer them. It's his first time seeing such creatures. He convinced himself that it is impossible for those creatures to exist since the lake is the only place inside the dark forest remained pure and untouched. Miyuki, Love and Mirai couldn't understand what those trees even were saying. The tree creatures uttered like a crying animals. Choppistrunk is more concern about the small tree creature who had the same machete as his and the way it uses the equipment like one.

"Am who use left arm. Am one and only alone." He proclaimed.

Love, Miyuki and Mirai didn't get his words but somehow they understand what he is telling them. Miyuki then bring out the Smile Pact and Love with her Linkrun. But before they could perform their stunts, the little man hurriedly darted their transformation item and it fell to the ground.

"What did they drop?" Haruka curiously ask the little man. Hibiki's group got in confused and still trying to cope with the issue.

"They ya'll gonna fight us. They ya'll evil. Ya must fight them." The little man said.

Nozomi's group watched how the other two groups interact to one another. Disoriented on what is happening, they couldn't distinguish the affairs between all of them. Megumi thought that the small tree is a bit aggressive. It keeps stirring around like its making orders to its comrades. Nozomi decided to approach the tree creatures to find out what is the problem.

The group of three slowly walks onto Hibiki's group. The little man noticed how the three approach them slowly. He grabbed the trunk at the ground, and then quickly throws it to the living trees. Hibiki, Mana and Haruka got shocked at what he did.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hibiki

"I is gonna take 'em down. Ya just sit there wait." The little man grunts.

None of them noticed that they have come upon face-to-face, can't ascertain each one's identity. The little man looked feverish and a bit snappish. The temperamental man is getting more impatient as time passes. Without warning, he yells at Hibiki, Mana and Haruka, ordering them to destroy those meekly trees before they could become vicious, as how he describe it. The girls refuses to do so, and believed those living tree won't do anything to hurt anyone. The little man stands in silence for a minute. He raises his left hand, imitating a very familiar move to Choppistrunk. He rushes over to Hibiki's group and to stop the little man's action.

"Am not know ye're. Kyat am won't ye gonna do that. Ye not the old bean." Choppistrunk slash his machete to the little man, but he was able to block his attack on time. As their weapons clashes, the friction created a sudden burst of light. It was so bright that everyone in that area got monetarily blinded. Seconds later, the light vanishes, and so with the short man. A machete found lying to the ground. They all opened their eyes and got surprised that they are all together in the same place. Hibiki and Nozomi's group got surprised to see another little man aside from the little man with them lately. Love's group seemed can't get their other friends astonishment.

"Am can tell. Am think yat this chopper belong to Shortagranger." Choppistrunk said. He told everyone about his friend. Nozomi, Tsubomi and Megumi also told them about the old man.

"So, there is also a little man aside from you." Love said.

"And his name is Shortagranger." Miyuki said.

"So, that's his name." Hibiki said.

"Wasn't that him who we met?" Mana asks.

"He no real. Ye with fake. Hmm...! So ye'll meet the old bean. Am haven't seen that windbag for ages." Choppistrunk said.

"Oh! He's actually nice. He helped me got out of the swampy part somewhere in the forest and took me to his house." Tsubomi said.

"He is kind of grumpy but he's kind by letting us stay to his house too." Megumi said.

"He even gave us his food. It's kind of stinky but they all are really nice!" Nozomi said.

After all that had happened, they discussed about the dark forest and the predicaments occur awhile ago. The Precures were wondering about the existence of the forest and which part of the planet they are as of the moment. All they could remember is right after they have faced the silvery creature back home, then suddenly woken up in confused state. They told Choppistrunk about the silvery creature who caught them and is responsible of sending them in the dark forest. Choppistrunk haven't seen this creature they were talking about, not even once. He admitted that there's nothing he can do to help them. He understood the girl's feelings very well and their will of returning back to their world.

"Am know someone can lend ye hand. The dri Dieu. They ruled dri points of wald. Dieu Sharon, Dieu Esan, and DieuWesro. Dieu Sharon not far from here. We go there right away."

The girls thought that it's the only way on how to return to their world. They agreed to Choppistrunk and followed him. They left the lake and headed toward to the northern part of the forest. On their way, they talk a lot about their horrifying moments after encountering the silvery creature who discreetly act like a bushwhacker. With all those logs, branches, vines and stuff cluttered on their path, they jerked, duck, hop, and stumbled non-stop.

It was a long and exhausting trekking, they have arrived at the godly field of Sharon. They stopped and saw some kind of an entrance. There were two stone pillar stands on each side, depicting a statue of an armless woman. Before proceeding, Choppistrunk threw a twig to the open. The twig bounces back after hitting an invisible wall. It's some sort of a protective barrier that blocks anything whoever wish to trespass the area. Looking from the outside, the place is totally covered with thick smoke like substance. Nozomi stepped forward, stretches her arm, and attempting to touch the statue. Just before she could lay her fingers at the model statue, a door suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Ah! Th-that scared me." Nozomi jerk in surprise.

"Hmm...might be Dieu expect ye comin'. Try'n open the dar." Choppistrunk and the girls to push open the door gate.

Everyone pushed the door as hard as they can, but it won't open. Mirai saw a keyhole inside the mouth of a dog figure carved on the door. Choppistrunk then remembered that this door won't be open unless they use a special key. Mana told Haruka to use her key and give it a shot. She then took out the Dress Up Key from her pocket and insert it to the keyhole. Haruka rotates the key and waited for any reaction.

"Nothing happen." Haruka just about to unwind the Dress Up Key, the key won't move. She tried to retrieve it back, but it got stuck to the door. She got worried that she might not able to retrieve the Dress Up Key. Hibiki and the others tried pulling the key out. As hard as they have tried, everyone fails. The door glows and a strange pattern revealed. A magical circle appeared around where the Dress Up key is mounted, revealing five more keyholes carved in different symbols. They're wondering what are those keyholes are for and the meaning of those symbols. Three more keyholes appeared outside the circle.

"Nyn! Ye'll need nyn key for yat, juz remembered." Choppistrunk said it out loud excitedly that they got freak out.

"That surprised me." Miyuki muttered.

"Nyn? Do you mean Nine?" Mana said.

"Is what ye call yat." Choppistrunk said.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Am forgot. Am not here long ago. Am forgot yat. Am terrible."

"It can't be help. Don't worry about it." Megumi said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Love asks.

 **I MUST ASK YOU TO REFRAIN FROM GOING FURTHER!**

A deep bass voice echoed around the area. They search where the voice came from. Just then, a four eyed black bird appears not far from them and stares in burning reddish gaze.

"Who ye think is ye?" Choppistrunk pointed his machete at the bird.

 **THIS IS MY TERRITORY. I SHALL BANISH YOU RIGHT HERE NOW!**

"Hey! What are you anyhow?" Megumi interpose.

The black bird changes its form. It grows taller, formed human body, arms spring out from each side, and it has a blank face. A black cloak like shadow covers its body and a pair of a foot length horns came out of its head. It gives demonic reddish glare scaring them off. The girls got alarmed and felt some qualm to move. Choppistrunk stands in front of the girls, cast a defensive stance. The black creature makes a ghoulish sound. It breathes out a black cloud. It stretches out its arms, forming a dark orb to its skeletal hand. They felt the need of clearing out place, but they can't move their body. It seems like someone or something refrain them to move. Just before the black devilish like humanoid releases the dark orb on its hand, the silvery creature appeared. It forms a huge ball and trapped everyone inside it and moved away along with them. Everyone disappeared from Sharon's domain. The black remained standing and still continues to wail.

In a few seconds, the girls arouse to the ground. They find themselves to the lake again. Choppistrunk called them to stand up and remain sturdy. They are all wondering how they end up coming back to the lake. Choppistrunk can't answer them either. He even got surprised waking up in the mysterious place again.

Something is moving in the middle of the water. Everyone remain cautious and patiently waited if something will appear from it. Just then, a person covered with silk like clothe, and the entire body emanates a holy light.

 _PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID HUMANS FROM ANOTHER WORLD. I'M HERE TO GUIDE ALL OF YOU._

"Geh! Dat is Dieu Wesro!" Choppistrunk exclaimed.

The girls got shocked after one of the God appears in front of them. A silvery creature, in the form of ancient dog, appears to Wesro's left side. Miyuki noticed the ornament attached to the creatures neck.

"Hey! That's the creature that attacked me and my friends back home." Miyuki pointed her finger to the silvery creature.

"Let's get out of there!" Hibiki told everyone.

 _IT IS ALRIGHT! MY FRIEND WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO HARM ANYONE. AS LONG AS YOU ARE HERE, NO ONE WILL HURT YOU._

The girls are puzzled to what Wesro said. What wanders them the most is that the silvery creature silently sitting to the ground. It's listening to their conversation.

"Why is the Dieu Wesro doin' here?" Choppistrunk asked.

God Wesro explained to them why they have been transported to their world. Wesro introduced Scarranger, the name of the silvery creature who attacked them back on Earth. It was Wesro who gave orders to Scarranger to attack the Precures to test those who match the qualifications to enter the world of dullness.

 _MY SINCEREST APOLOGIZE FOR NOT TELLING YOU OUR SOLE PURPOSE. WE ARE IN DEPTH OF MISERY TO THE LOST OF OUR COMPANION. WE NEED YOUR POWER TO DEFEAT OUR OPPONENT._

"Who is this opponent you are telling." Nozomi asks. The Scarranger looked up as Werso raises his hand pointing the sky.

 _IT IS THE MOON._


	3. Chapter 3

The Precures mystified to what Dieu Wesro told them about their so called enemy. The moon, which is so innocently pure and radiantly beautiful, considered as an unfavorable aspect of the world and a foe. Choppistrunk has been watching the moon for decades but never heard any unpleasant things about it. He was shocked from learning to the Dieu himself. The moon is the only matter that gives light to the dark forest. It's always evening all year around and never gotten single taste of sunshine from the sun, not even once.

"If you said that your enemy is the moon, if we are going to destroy it, the entire forest will be engulfed by total darkness and the light will be lost forever." Tsubomi commented.

 _IT IS TRUE. I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN. OUR LAND HAS BEEN IN MISERY CENTURIES AGO. OUR ANCESTORS' CHRONICLES THE BROAD PHYSICAL CHANGES THAT HAVE OCURRED IN THIS PART OF THE WORLD EVER SINCE THE MOON APPEARED IN THE SKY. IT IS PURE AND INNOCENT, BUT ITS BEAUTY WAS BORN WITH EBONY._

"Even you say it was born with ebony…" Mirai paused and looked up in the sky and gave a glance to the beauty of the moon. The others look up as well.

"I never heard about the moon having evil traits or possess darkness." Miyuki thought.

They all have the same thoughts. The moon is so radiant indeed, but the case they have foreseen is its being selective of bestowal the beam of light. The lake, the trees, and the grass in that particular place are full of life, unlike the ones outside its border.

 _BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU._

"Mana!" Sharuru appeared behind Dieu Wesro and hurriedly went to Mana.

"Sharuru! You're okay!" Mana opened her palms and cuddle Sharuru.

"He saved me-sharu. I lost my conscious and couldn't remember how I got in this place-sharu."

"That's okay. Thank you for looking after her Dieu Wesro."

 _I AM GLAD TO HELP. I WISH I COULD TELL YOU MORE ABOUT THE PREDICAMENT OUR WORLD IS FACING. I WANT TO ASK THE PRECURE TO LEND US A HAND OF DEFEATING OUR OPPONENT._

"Hold it! I am happy that you saved my friend and I'm glad to see Sharuru again. I'm grateful to that, but asking us to defeat the moon is pretty far-fetched. If you want us to do this in exchange of your kindness, it is like we owe you a big favor. That's a bit selfish your highness." Mana complained.

"But Mana-chan, it is right to give them a return for helping Sharuru, even if it sounded a bit selfish though." Nozomi said.

Mana explained to Nozomi and her friends that there could be another reason why would Dieu Wesro want to destroy the moon. Instead of going to his conclusion, she told them to have their own investigation to find out the bottom of this mess. They all agreed.

"It's decided!" Nozomi cried. "We are sorry Dieu Wesro. We would like to do as you please, but let us help you the way we know how. Can you send us to the moon?"

"Dieu, am going also. Am zilch know, kyat am giving these galz hand." Choppistrunk said.

 _MUCH OBLIGE. WE DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME. SCARRANGER WILL TAKE YOU THERE. I WILL WATCH OVER FOR YOU._

Scarranger oozes itself and slick below them. It formed itself into a huge ball, enclosing the girls and Choppistrunk inside. It jumps into the water and left the lake. Not a minute later, they have reached another place that resembles moon surface. The Scarranger gradually spreads out itself open.

"Kyaa!" Haruka squealed. Everyone got surprised.

"What is it Haruka-chan?" Mirai asked.

"I forgot to ask Dieu Wesro about my Dress Up Key. Now I can't transform into Precure."

"No problem! Now that Sharuru is here, I can help everyone out."

"She is right! Leave the fighting to us. Nozomi-chan, Miyuki-chan, Mana-chan, Megumi-chan and I can handle the rest." Love said.

"We can't just let you do all the stuff! We will fight together, and that is that. Right, Tsubomi-chan, Haruka-chan, Mirai-chan?" Hibiki made a fist and convinced everyone to do their best.

"Wait! Where did that silver creature go?" Miyuki said.

"Choppistrunk is not here either." Mirai said.

"And where on earth are we?" Haruka cried.

It's all gray and white, and everything is covered entirely with sand. The girls must be in the moon as what they have conducted. There's nothing to see around but sand, small hills and indeterminate sizes of rocks.

"Wha- we can breathe in here." Nozomi exclaimed.

"Well, we don't know exactly what's going on. Things here sure are out of ordinary." Hibiki said.

"You might be right. We can't start the investigation without any information." Mana crossed arm to her chest.

"We should have asked Dieu Wesro about the moon before coming her. Choppistrunk is missing and we don't know if this is the moon. But we can't give up just yet." Love said.

"Of course we can't! I know! I have something that might help us." Megumi said.

Megumi took her PreChan Mirror and change into a dog costume. She started sniffing around to find clues and she catches an unusual scent. There's a big boulder sitting at the ground. Behind it there's someone lying on the ground. It's a man, and he was unconscious. They hurriedly came and check him. His clothes were tattered and his body is full of wounds. They tried waking him up. The man shows a sign of life. His body twitched. He slowly opened his eyes and shot a heavy breath. Excruciating from all those bruises he got, he tried his best to pull himself up. The girls were all relief that he was still able to move despite his hardship.

"W-Who are you?" the man asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't move too much and don't worry, we will help you." Nozomi said.

They asked for his name and what is he doing on the moon. He made a long pause and stared out into space, still catching his breath. He is trying to recall everything, but he couldn't even remember his name. He can't remember how he ended up in so called moon. His head suddenly struck. He holds his head, twisted with pain. They told him to calm down and try to relax. "I think we shouldn't force him. Let him rest and wait until he is fully recovered." Mana Said. Megumi then grab the PreChan Mirror and change in nurse costume and treated his wounds.

Somewhere between time and space, the four eyed bird who changed its appearance into a human like form is carefully observing the girls through his silver like mirror. He is creating a very disturbing moan sound, displeased by how the girls shown persevere. He stretches his right hand and pointed his index finger into the mirror. The mirror ripples and flashes by the touch of his finger.

The man felt at ease with them. He keeps on trying to remember everything that had happened to him. He can't recall his memories, where he from did and what's his purpose. The girls can't do much since they already have a problem to solve. Mirai tried her wand and attempt to use a magic again, but still nothing happens.

"Wait! Mana-chan, we have Sharuru with us now, right?" Miyuki said.

"Yes! Is something's up?" Mana asked.

"Ah! I get it! Sharuru can contact others and tell them where we are. I don't have my Cure Line with me. Is that what you are thinking Miyuki-chan?" Megumi said.

"That's right! So can you do it?"

Sharuru have been contacting others before until she met Dieu Wesro. The communication won't get through. Mana requested Sharuru to try making another call. By the moment Sharuru about to give another try, the ground starts shaking. Two huge creatures emerged from the ground. The girls got surprised by their sudden appearance. The two creature's body is made of silver, but it's different from the Scarranger they know. Both creatures' head were cast with iron helmet mounted with horns and a red jewel like ornament attached to their chest.

"GUMA!" cried the creature at the right. Its left hand resembles a mattock.

"GUSHA" cried the creature at the left. Its right hand resembles a shovel.

"Now what?" Miyuki yelled.

"W-What in the world are they?" Haruka said. The two creatures gave them a reddish demonic looks. Aware from the danger they were in, the girls quickly transformed into Precure, while the rest of them take cover for safety along with the injured man. Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Happy, Cure Heart and Cure Lovely separately lured the creatures away to where the rest stayed.

"What is going on?" The man asks. He got confused with all the commotions going. They all watch while their friends are fighting with the creatures. He concentrates his eyes to the creatures. A vision glimpses his head. It was obscure but somehow he was able to recognize the figures. He shook his head. The vision had shown again. The figures become clearer. "It's them!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Tsubomi asks.

"I recognized them. They attack me back there. But I don't remember why." He jerked and holds his head. Mirai soothes the man's aching head. The clashing between the Precures and the creatures become more intense and got aggressive. White dust covered the whole area. The two creatures' body has the same substance as the Scarranger. The Precures fought with everything they got. Their attack did nothing, not a single scratch. They combined their powers and shoot it to the creatures. Their attack got reflected back to them. They have fallen to the ground. They stand up for battle again.

"I remember something. There is a cave in this area. We can hide there." The man said with agony in his voice. Hibiki found his words reassuring, so she, Tsubomi, Haruka and Mirai followed his advice and they told their friends to find the cave as what the man said to them.

"Okay! You guys find that cave. We'll hold these guys for a little. We don't want them to follows us all the way." Cure Dream told them. Hibiki and Mirai carried the wounded man away. Tsubomi and Haruka guided them the while the man instructed the way.

The creature with a shovel arm shoved a heap of sand and throws it to the Precure. They covered their eyes and can't see everything. The other creature with a mattock arm struck its weapon on the Precure. Due to the thick dust that penetrates their eyes, they are unable to dodge the attack.

Tsubomi thought she saw a groove on the ground from afar. As they get closer, an opening slowly revealed from the mount. They have found the cave and hurriedly went inside. "We are save here but for a brief moment. We should tell the others. I'll go and tell them." Hibiki made a quick run outside and headed to where the others. Haruka let the man rest on the ground. The cave looks deep and it's pretty dark in the distance. It is better to wait for the others than to go further inside.

Cure Heart punched the creature with a shovel arm. It blocked her attack and punched her down to the ground. Cure Happy aided her by kicking the arm of the creature. The Creature got hit, but it hurriedly grabs Cure Happy and throws her away. A small rock hit the creature and found where it came from. Hibiki is standing there and gave it a bad look. "Hey you! Try and catch me." She yelled. The others got surprised by her reckless move. "We have found the cave. Let's go guys!" She told them. They rejoiced at what she said. Cure Dream and Cure Peach hit the creature with a mattock arm, while Cure Happy and Cure Lovely did the same with the other one. Cure Heart used her Heart Dynamite against them and the creatures were hit with explosion. The creatures break the smoke out of the area. The Precures are no longer in sight.

The girls are back together again. Nozomi and the rest were glad that the man is safe. While the others were busy talking about the things around the so called moon and those creatures they have encountered, Miyuki is gazing for afar. "It's pretty dark in there." Miyuki said while overlooking the cave's interior. Mana came with an idea of exploring the cave. Doing an expedition in unknown world brings up the spirit of adventure, Mirai thought. Even so, without anything to light up the road, it'll be a great deal of trouble finding the way out.

"Mirai-chan, may I ask why you can't use your magic all of a sudden?" Tsubomi asked.

Mirai remembered after she got separated with Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun. When she about attempt to use magic, her wands power diminished until the glow disappeared. She sways and sways the wand, but no magic appear. She can't understand it herself but the feeling of knowing like she is in the world of void. "That's what I think." She said.

"World of void you say? If that is so then we shouldn't be able to transform into Precure." Megumi said. She may have a point. Something weird is going on in the Dark Forest and the so called moon. Question keeps on coming. The man got worried with their situation and doubted himself if he could be of use to them. They notice the sadness on his face and they were pained for his sorrow. They told him to do not get worried too much and promised that they will help him regain his memory back to the best they can. And it has been decided. They will enter the hollowed chamber in the moon. Hibiki and Mana helped him while he has walking on foot.

As they almost reached the middle of the cave, or so almost, the ground began to move. The shaking is gradually getting stronger. Not far from then, two unusual things arise from the ground. The two creatures appeared again. Their wailing echoed inside the cave making the walls shakes like crazy. "Stop!" yelled Mana. The cave shakes wilder than before.

"M-Mana-chan…" Tsubomi whimper. Mana chuckled while scratching the back of her head. The girls transformed into Precure once again and prepared themselves for an attack. Tsubomi and the rest took the man and run for safety. But it is like there is somewhere safe inside. They just run ahead far from the rest, deeper .If ever the two creatures and their Precure friends start the clash, the cave will break down completely.

"We can't use our powers here. Not inside the cave."Cure Peach said. The creature with a mattock arm smashes its weapon to the ground. The pound creates a tremor causing the cave's wall to shake. They got startled. "We need to stop them first." Cure Dream thought. The creatures gave them an intimidating look.

"Okay! We just need to stop them, right?" Cure Lovely said in high spirit. She used her Lovely Rising Sword and cut both the creatures with shovel and mattock arm.

"Amazing!" Cure Dream amused in astonishment, clamped her hands with her eyes sparkles.

"Gosh! That was nothing." Cure Lovely felt embarrassed.

The two creatures arm returned back to them. They are too focused with their little celebration that they lost their focused to their opponent's temporarily being defenseless. "I guess that didn't work." Cure Heart said. Once more, the two creatures fixed their eyes in a steady and intent look, studying the Precures for any movement. The girls prepared themselves for the next attack.

Tsubomi and the others seemed gotten far a bit from the rest. They slowed down and walked through the path to lessen the stress of the wounded man. He was very weak and can't keep up with them much longer. Minutes later, they have reached the end of the path. They are standing between the two openings that may lead into different path. The surprise ends in dumbfound. They don't know which passage to take. "I know! Let's decide by tossing a coin." Hibiki took a coin from her pocket. She shows each side by deciding the head is the right path and the tails is the left path.

"We can't just do that. What if we got the wrong way?" Tsubomi worried.

"We won't know unless we try." Hibiki said.

"Well, I guess that's the option we have." Mirai concur.

Just before Hibiki about to throw the coin, something glows on the man's chest. Haruka got surprise as she saw the man's chest glow. He placed his hand and pulled his shirt. It's a key like pendant glows in greenish light. He himself is confused and couldn't remember when and how did he get the pendant. He lifted the pendant. It glows even more. Suddenly, it threw a narrow beam of light to the left passageway.

"What the heck is happening?" Hibiki scratches her head from confusion. They all have the same thought, including the man himself. Haruka asks the man where he got the key like pendant. He shook his head and clueless about everything. They understand his situation and they stop asking him questions.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember everything what happened before. So, I don't know how and when did I have this thing." The man said. Haruka felt responsible for making the man downhearted. She apologized and comforted him. They have decided to take the left passageway and followed where the beam light tells them to go.

The creature with a mattock arm smashed its weapon to Cure Lovely. She uses her Lovely Shield to defend herself. Cure Peach and Cure Happy kicked the creature to move the creature away from Cure Lovely. The other creature with a shovel arm swiftly sways its weapon and Cure Peach was hit. Cure Dream caught Cure Peach before she hits the wall. They punch the creature at the same time, and it fall to the ground. Cure Happy and Cure Heart tries to pin down the creature with a mattock arm by pulling its feet. The creature lost of balance and it fell down to the ground. For the finishing attack, Cure Peach used her Love Sunshine Fresh to purify the two creatures. As she spins the rod around, the creature started moving. Both creatures broke free.

The Cures find it is hard to defeat the creatures. They limit their moves to prevent the cave from shaking. Furthermore, they have to block their opponent's attack, or everything will start to crumble. The two creatures were about to attack the Cures, a bright light from afar blinds them. The creatures dig a hole on the ground and flee from the battle. The Cures uncovered their eyes and got surprise from what they saw.

"Whaddya kiddos doin?" He asked.

"SHORTAGRANGER?" Cure Lovely and Cure Dream shouted.

"Whaddya yelling at? How ya know I is name?" He said while pointing his machete to them.

"Yup! You are definitely him. What are you doing here?" Cure Heart asked.

"I is zilch understand. Ya kiddos must be mistake. I is not see ya all before. I is tell ya." He snorted angrily.

"Wait! Wait! Don't get mad. We met you back in the Dark Forest. You gave us this food and let us stayed in your house." Cure Lovely showed a colored red with tentacles peach like fruit.

"Yat peachopus? I is zilch know give ya thing like yat? Ya kiddos took food from me?"

"He is serious. Maybe he is really telling the truth." Cure Heart said.

According to Shortagranger, he has been wondering around this parallel world that the girls claimed it as a moon. He came to search for Dieu Esan who left the Dark Forest for almost a decade ago before their world turned dark. Everything happened decades ago.

"Decades?" Cure Heart exclaimed

"Gottcha problem?"

"Well, we met Dieu Wesro back there and he told us that your world has been like that centuries ago." Cure Heart explained.

"Dieu Wesro? He is long gone. Whaddya saying?"

The Cures astonished and couldn't believe on what Shortagranger just told them. He looked at their confused faces telling him something odd is happening. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ya'll listen to Shortagranger kiddos."

 _Miroiru Kingdom is once a peaceful world. A distinguished species known as Makers lives there and were divided into three classes, the farmers, the carpenters and the miners. The kingdom is under the protection of the four Gods._

 _Sharon, the supreme ruler from the northern and she holds the important role in the kingdom. She ordained peace and order to the kingdom and she controls the balance between light and dark. The kingdom once has its interval between day and night. Most of the people like the carpenters and the farmers who work during day time, while the miners have their own shifting schedule. Thanks to Sharon, the kingdom is full of prosperity and full of life._

 _Wesro, the great guardian and the ruler from the west part of the kingdom. Miroiru Kingdom's precious treasures are safely kept in his hands. The treasure represents the element of the kingdom and it is divided into nine spheres. Wesro retains the peace and order of the kingdom, while protecting the treasure at the same time._

 _Esan, the God of Wisdom and he rule the eastern. He protects all the people by forming a magic barrier preventing the kingdom from being invaded by the abode of the evil powers. He teaches the Makers the methods and techniques of surviving everyday dilemma and let them lead their way of living. Esan is the only God who knows how to properly use the power of the treasures, the nine spheres, and never reveal it to anyone, including his companion Gods._

 _Sato, the powerful warrior and master of everything, and he rule the southern. The most powerful God in the Miroiru Kingdom, but he is second to Sharon. He trains the selected Makers to be a soldier who will defend the kingdom in the absence of their ruler. He is way too strict and a bit rough when it comes with training. He always tremind them the being injured or getting hurt is part of everyone's life. He kept reminding the Makers that the actual battle is far different from their trainings. Sudden casualties such as death may occur during battle sequence and must prepare themselves for whatever the outcome._

 _The Makers look after them for they believe that their Gods will always be there to protect them. The kingdom is indeed peaceful, not until the entire kingdom has fallen to the hands of the darkness. The four Gods did everything they've got to save their world, but they failed miserably. Sato sacrifices his own life to save Sharon who is now in deep sleep inside her domain. Esan took all the nine spheres after Wesro went missing. Due to the absence of the Gods, the entire kingdom was engulf by darkness and never seen a single light for decades. All the Makers_ _lost all their hope and drowned to the power of darkness._

"Yat all I is know." Shortagranger snorted.

"So, the swampy dark forest is used to be Miroiru Kingdom." Cure Peach said.

"Your story is fascinating. But it's sad to know that all the people in your kingdom are gone. So, where are they now?" Cure Happy asks.

"I is zilch. I is know me fambly gone and not know where they."

"Now that's the problem. Wait a minute! You said your kingdom has four Dieu. Choppistrunk told us that there are only three of them." Cure Lovely said.

"Ya meet the old bean?"

"Yup! But we don't know where he is right now. He just disappeared after we came here on the moon." Cure Dream said.

"Moon? This not moon. Ya kiddos mistake. This Miroiru Kingdom. Are ya sick?"

"WHAT?" they all shriek by his words. The wall shakes from the echo of their voices. The girls hurriedly covered their mouth with their hands.

"My head is spinning. What is going on here?" Cure Peach holds her head from confusion.

"Ya o'right?"

"It's very confusing. But let's save the questions later. Let's follow the others. They are might be in danger right now." Cure Heart said. They all decided and ask Shortagranger to come with them.

"If he is not the Shortagranger we met back at the dark forest, then, who is that man who helped us before? But I notice. Choppistrunk is much kinder than Shortagranger. He is kind of grumpy, you know! Ha ha!" Cure Dream said. Shortagranger gave her a stern look, freaking Cure Dream out.

"Watch your mouth Dream. It's not good to talk things like that, especially if the concerned person is around." Cure Lovely whispered.

"Sorry." Cure Dream said, sticking her tongue out.

They hurriedly run to the path where the rest of them headed to safety. They hope that the others are doing fine. None of them were unable to transform and that makes them more vulnerable in case those creatures show up. Shortagranger, on the other hand, had some qualm about following the Cures. But his ego tells him that his help is needed, so he came along with them. Behind them, two gleaming red eyes gazed at them as the Cures and Shortagranger left the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubomi, Hibiki, Haruka and Mirai are walking along the narrow path inside the cave together taking the wounded man with them. They have gone farther from the rest. The ambiance changes as they move onwards along passageway. The wall glows in a blue luminous light. Hundreds of crystals mounted to the wall and it all sparkles like a star. They got mesmerize by the view. There is an exit at the end point of the path. As they reach the end of the cave hall, they spotted four pillars covered with a curtain like rainbow in bright colors. They entered that huge room and the footings of the pillars are slightly submerged in the water. Those rainbow curtains cascades down the pillars like a shield.

"Look over there!" Tsubomi saw a lifeless body laid on the ground right next to a pillar. They approached the man's body and surprised from what they saw. "CHOPPISTRUNK!" They yell. His satchel and large knife resembling a broadsword and his miscellaneous stuff were all scattered everywhere on the ground. Tsubomi lightly slapped his left cheek while calling his name. He finally returned back to life groaning as he tries to pull himself up. Tsubomi and Mirai helped him.

"Are you okay?" Mirai asked him. Choppistrunk rubbed his head due to the pain he is feeling.

"Bite sniffing shoe! Am know not! Whaddya doin' here? Where am I?"

"You came here with us. We are in the moon. Do you remember?" Tsubomi said.

"Do am? Zilch know. Bite sniffing shoe! Kyat, yelp…eh! Moon ye shay?"

"Hey! You said that same phrase back there before. What does that even mean?" Mirai asks.

"Am zilch know, juz kind-a am saying. Kyat, am remember zilch. Gyah!"

"What's the matter?" Haruka asked.

"D-Di-Dieu Esan!" Choppistrunk exclaimed. The girls are in deep thoughts after hearing Choppistrunk calling the wounded man by the name of one of the Gods. The man got confuse as well. Choppstrunk is certain that that man is indeed a God. "How can you tell? There aren't any resembles of him being a Dieu? He looks too normal for me." Hibiki looked at the man deeply. Tsubomi, Haruka and Mirai wondered. Haruka focused her attention to the pillars, making an eyeful sight, hoping her vision can pass through the rainbow curtain to see what is behind.

"Are those…spheres?" Haruka called and point her finger to the floating objects. There were four spheres floating above on each of the pillars. Each spheres engraved with unidentified figures. The rainbow curtain makes it difficult to seek the pictures engraved. Hibiki wanted to check the spheres closely. She was curious and wanted to poke the rainbow curtain right in the middle. "Stuppa ye kiddo!" Choppistrunk yelled. Hibiki flinched from his voice.

"Ye touch not yat! Ye galz zilch have manners." He angrily yelled at them. Hibiki apologized and explained her eagerness to touch the rainbow like curtains due to her curiosity. She stepped back a little and rubbed her head. "What's the problem?"

"Geh! Touch ye not the Solarium Prism. Yat zilch to hold by beans like ye. Am stuppa who get hold yat." He exclaimed.

"So that's what you call it. That means inside the prism are the Solarium keys, am I right?" Mirai said.

"Ye got yat kiddo. Am asks ye not near go the Solarium Prism. Gyah!"

"What is it this time?" Hibiki asked him.

Choppistrunk point his finger to the man whom he called Dieu Esan. He pointed to the man chest. He spotted one of the keys he is carrying. "Am right! Ye Dieu Esan. Ye got Solarium key. Yat Erda." He called. The girls seemed confused with his words. Mirai somehow understand what Choppistrunk is trying to say. She gazed to the wounded man's necklace his wearing and gave a thought that he somehow obtained one of the nine keys they sought.

"Are you telling us that the thing hangs to that necklace he's wearing is one of those keys you told us back before?" Mirai remembered that time he mentioned about the keys to open the gate of Sharon's domain. That's where Haruka's Dress Up Key got stuck. Choppistrunk scratches his crown, recalling if he ever did say those things before. "Zilch remember am." He said raising his left eyebrow, rubbing his chin. The girls winked at what he said and trying to collect his words. "Got Problem?" Choppistrunk scratches his back head.

"Well, it can't be help. He must have suffering from memory lost or something, I think." Hibiki said.

The man hold the key trying to remember how did he got it and from whom. He can't remember how did he managed to get to the moon, or that's what at least they thought of it. "Do you remember something?" Tsubomi ask the man. "I…don't. I'm sorry." He lowered his head with disappointment.

"Shay, bet am help ye bring memory to ye!" Choppistrunk said.

Choppistrunk told them what to do. He took out from his satchel that looks some kind of a book. It was an old book sewn together along one side and bound in a big leaf. He started writing some weird notes and shown it to them. It's either the girls comprehend him or not, Choppistrunk noticed that the girls seems can't cope up with him and rather a little confuse by his words and what he wrote. He paused for a moment thinking other ways to make them understand. "Did he ever have that satchel before?" Hibiki suddenly changed the subject to escape confusion.

"HIBIKI…" They yelled. Hibiki chuckled and joked that she just wanted to wake up their minds.

"I…can understand him." The man said. The girls amazed with awe and requested him to render Choppistrunk words into their language. "Uh… y-yeah! I-I guess" the man said. He felt uneasy since their faces are too close to him so he feels uncomfortable at his position. They noticed his discomfort and gave him a space. The man holds the book and started reading its content. The man catches something clinging in between the pages. He turned a few pages and read it in moderate tone of voice.

"Gah! Ye zilch read yat!" Choppistrunk squealed.

"The Nine Celestials of Solarium. Vener, Alpton, Urnus, Marche, Erda, Merius, Juno, Ouranus, and Neptunus. There's an illustration drawn in here." He shown the illustration to the girls and carefully studied the picture. A huge ring encircled by nine small circles. The ring is divided into four regions. In the middle of the four regions, a hexagon with a moon shape mark drawn to its center. There's a weird character written below the illustration. "What does it say here?" Hibiki pointed her finger.

"Diadem the midnight eyes. Uhmm… I have no idea what it is saying. Maybe it has something to do with the drawing." The man said. He handed the book to Hibiki.

"Then let us all find out. I think those things might have something with what it is happening in the moon and that weird dark forest. I bet my pride as a woman." Hibiki said.

"Dummkopf! Ye not mesler. Am shay ye stuppa messin' kiddos. Give am tome!" Choppistrunk scold them and forcefully took the book out of Hibiki's hand.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Hibiki complained. Mirai have a thought in her head and she told them what she had observed. "You know what? I think he is not the same Choppistrunk we used to know." Mirai said. Their attention came to her and started thinking about what Mirai said about Choppistrunk. Mirai remembered how he led her with Love and Miyuki through the forest and into the lake. He also saved them against the false Shortagranger whose purpose is to let them fight each other. He even presented himself to go to the moon to help the Precure. He was kind, adventurous and manful. It seems that Choppistrunk had changed the way that they know him when they were in the forest.

"Maybe somehow an effect occurred to him while we were being transport here in the moon." Tsubomi said.

Choppistrunk had this surprising expression on his face as the girls talked about the moon. He raised his eyebrows and wanted to correct them. "Whaddya mean moon?" he asked. The girls looked at him and wondering why he did not know what had happened. He looked back at them and asks "got problem?"

"See! What did I tell you? Choppistrunk is a bit odd today, right?" Mirai said. They started to wonder about him. There is something different about his character. "Do you think he hit his head after we got here somewhere?" Tsubomi clapped her hands imagining Choppistrunk bonk his head at the rock.

"That must be it!" Hibiki agreed waggling her right hand.

"It must be very difficult for him since he landed elsewhere afar from us. The moon sure is big!" Haruka rested her chin on her hand.

The man watched and trying to absorb the situation. But as much as he wanted to know the situation, his head started to whirl. He pretended by slouching and reaching his shoes, so no one will find out his condition of being dizzy. He wants to get involved but something is stopping him to do so. The man moved hid attention to the pillars. As his eyes wink several times, he noticed that there were words written on the rim of each pillars. He took a closer look and read the inscribed letters. "Racoon. Cat. Monkey. Horse." He read out.

"What was that?!" Hibiki asked.

"Uhmm…that's what it says here." The man pointed his finger to the first pillar. Hibiki again attempt to touch the rainbow curtain. Choppistrunk got pissed and roared "ye stay away ye dummkopf!" Hibiki dislike the way how Choppistrunk approach, she faced him and said "you didn't have to be rude." Choppistrunk ignored her. He stood in front of the man and placed his face closer to the man. The man flinched. Choppistrunk knelt down to the man and placed his open hand close to the necklace. After he observed the man, he distant himself and point a finger to Hibiki. "Ye kiddo trust not am." He said to Hibiki. "Do you mean you don't trust us?" Hibiki said pointing herself.

"Kyat, am shay not wrong. Ye Dieu Esan. Yat Erda ye wearin'." Choppistrunk affirm. The man grabbed the thing that is attached to his necklace. Before the man could say a word, the ground started shaking. Dusts and tiny rocks showered above them. A hole appeared to the ground. Two creatures jumps off and made a heavy land to the ground in front of them. They made a loud growl, frightening them. The girls panicked and didn't' know what to do. Choppistrunk courageously faced the creatures pointing his large knife yelling out "whaddya want? Ye stuppa there." His action made the creatures even angrier.

"GU-MAAA" the creature with a mattock hand raises its left hand and slashes it down. A pink arrow hit its weapon before it could hit the ground. They heard someone yelling out for them. The other girls in their Precure form, along with the little man arrive just in time. Tsubomi, Hibiki, Haruka and Mirai are all glad to see them all good.

"Hey you! Don't even think about hurting our friends." Cure Dream exclaimed. The creature's attention turned onto them, replied to Cure Dream with an angry rumbling tone. Shortagranger interrupt by standing in front giving them a fierce stare. The creature looked down on him. He grabbed the handle of somewhat a weapon and pulled it out from the protective guard behind him. A large knife, same as Choppistrunk have, raised upright. His weapon shone, blinding everyone in sight. The creatures felt pain and immediately disappear to the ground. They opened their eyes looking to each other. The two creatures are no longer in sight. Shortagranger placed his weapon back to its protective guard and give out a short heavy snort.

"When will you gonna stop doing that? Those flash thingy stings my eyes." Hibiki complained, rubbing her eyes.

"Ya zilch meant yours kiddo. Ya thank me." Shortagranger retorted, crossed arm to his chest.

"Yay! We finally got them together." Cure Happy said excitedly.

"Aren't you glad that you've finally reunited with your friend, Shortagranger." Tsubomi said.

"Whaddya shay? I is with the old bean since." Shortagranger grunt.

"Yat right. Am with his. Zilch left." Choppistrunk.

"EH!" They all yelled. Choppistrunk and Shortagranger got startled by their reaction. "What do you mean by that?" Hibiki place her face next to the little man. "Whaddya mean by whaddya mean?" Choppistrunk mimic.

"Can you tell us what's going on here?" Cure Lovely asked.

"And how do you say you did not leave this place? We've been with you in the dark forest before we got here, right?" Cure Heart questioned.

"And you said this is Miroiru Kingdom and not the moon." Cure Dream quoted.

"Not the moon?" Tsubomi, Hibiki, Haruka and Mirai astonished. Their expressions tells that Choppistrunk haven't told them about it yet. "Am butta tellin' ye." He told them. Cure Dream took the lead. Cure Dream along with the others who's in their Cure form, explained to their friends about what was going on around them. There is an "Ah!" and "Oh!" in every statement. The two little remained standing and quietly listening to them. Shortagranger relaxes himself by dozing a bit with his arm crossed to his chest, while Choppistrunk yawning, and then scratches his head and nape.

"So, that's what they called Choppistrunk and Shortagranger. They are the Makers." Haruka said.

"And the Makers are divided into three classes." Tsubomi added.

"There were actually four Dieu. Choppistrunk told us back in the dark forest that there only three of them… uhh…." Hibiki paused and remembered the little man they have met before. "If you guys didn't left this place, then who's this Choppistrunk we met back there?" The other girls grilled Choppistrunk and Shortagranger with the same question. Both little men looked at each other and they both have the same thought.

"Must yat bean, ya think?"

"Yat right old bean. Ye shay yat!"

They girls couldn't pick up their language and wondering what are they talking about. The little men looked at their puzzled face. "Ya kiddos listen to Shortagranger."

Shortagranger and Choppistrunk told them about this another Maker who might have survived the great battle between the Dieu's and from the darkness. They called him Marshengraben. He is quite mischievous and love to play tricks with his fellow Makers. He is the only Maker who has the ability to mimic others from their looks and he can even copy their skills. This so called skill gives quite a burden to the people in Miroiru Kingdom. For him not to use for selfish act, Dieu Sato trained him and offered him a job as a sentry. Marshengraben accepted the offer, but later got tired and bored with his current work. Few days later, they can't find Marshengraben from his post. Everyone wondered about his disappearance. That's the very same time that the darkness attacked the Maker's world and the fall of the Four Dieu.

"Well, it's quite difficult to understand, but I believe this Marshengraben man is someone special, isn't it?" Cure Peach said.

"Ye betcha! Yat old bean kind-a folly, kyat brillare lustrum his am shay." Choppistrunk explained. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the puzzled look on the faces of the girls. "Brillare lustrum?" Cure Dream confusing question. The man figured that they may not be able to understand the little men, so he helped them by being their interpreter. "Choppistrunk said that this Marshengraben man is very bright." The man clarified. They gave a long "ah!" expression.

"But wait! Like, uhmm…so does that mean we were with that Marshengraben guy the whole time? How about that time we all met at the lake? There are two of them before. Who's the othe guy?" Cure Happy concerned.

"Ghe! Am zilch know. Been ages since zilch am with the old bean."

"The old bean right! I is zilch know shay I."

"They said they been here ever since and they have no idea who's that other man you are talking bout." The man translated.

"You are a great help, sir!" Tsubomi praised the man that made him uncomfortable and scratches his nape.

"Kyat, Marshengraben help ya kiddos good send ya away scorgere here shay I" Shortagranger sound confidently with his word. The girls didn't pick up his word again.

"He said Marshengraben might have purposely made you come all the way here to help you. So he ended up escorting you girls. That's what he meant."

"Kyat zilch know am, yat bean stuppa getto is right nit ye galz. Old bean tend us bean protect ye all. Am bout yat know. Som ye galz be gone. Yelp, ye kiddos are doin' kay!" Choppistrunk added.

"Well, he said Marshengraben pretend to be them to hide his true identity, and to stop this someone who wants to destroy you. He used the opportunity by pretending he'll escort you to another place where you'll be saved from this someone. He was amazed that you all doing fine."

"Argh! My head is getting crazy with all of this. Can't you two just speak normally the way we do?!" Hibiki said grumbling.

"She lost it!" Everyone had the same thoughts.

"W-well… so that's the deal. That guy really is something! But who's the other little man who led me, Hibiki-chan and Mana-chan escaped through the forest?" Haruka said.

"Yelp…" Choppistrunk and Shortagranger cannot make a statement since the real them wasn't around.

"But why?" Mirai sound so concern. They all look at her and wondering why she said that. "What's wrong?" Tsubomi asked her. "Why my magic doesn't work in Miroiru Kingdom?" Mirai is holding her wand. Before she could say a word, an eerie green glow appeared above them. A person making a shrill hiss and it's looking at them so intended like it wants to consume them all.

 **FINALLY! I FOUND YOU! YOU HAVE MY THANKS FOR FINDING THE SACRED KEYS. I MUST TAKE THOSE THAT YOU POSSESS.**

A person floating in air wearing a white loose-fitting garment where the hood is big enough to covers the entire face. Now, the girls, little men, and the man they saved earlier are now preparing for an anonymous attack any moment.


End file.
